spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Dangerous Shift
' ' A Dangerous Shift 'is the third episode of ''"Patrick's Funtastic Life". It was released on January 31, 2015 and was written by SuperFanon'D!. Characters *Patrick *SpongeBob *Plankton Plot SpongeBob hands his graveyard shift at the Krusty Krab to Patrick, but when Plankton comes to steal the formula, it's up to Patrick to stop him. Synopsis Coming soon! Transcript *''episode begins in SpongeBob’s bedroom, where SpongeBob and Patrick are, SpongeBob is in his bed, sneezing into tissues, while Patrick is sitting at the edge of his bed'' *'''Patrick: Sorry you’re not feeling well, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob: '''It’s okay, Pat. *'Patrick:' Don’t you have a graveyard shift today at the Krusty Krab? What’s going to happen? *'SpongeBob:' Don’t worry, Squidward can fill in for me. *'Patrick:' Squidward quit yesterday, remember? *'SpongeBob:' Oh well, the Krusty Krab doesn’t have that many customers at night. *'Patrick: But what if… Plankton steals the formula? *'''SpongeBob: I don’t know. I guess somebody else would have to take my spot. *'Patrick:' How about me? *'SpongeBob: '''Okay, Patrick. But you better not screw anything up! *hands Patrick his Krusty Krab employee hat reluctantly, the scene cuts to the Krusty Krab at 10:00 PM, where Patrick is standing in the boat with the register in front, bored to death '' *'Patrick:' Ugh, this is so boring! Maybe I should just play some music on my smartphone. *''takes out his smartphone and clicks a few buttons, “New Map” by M83 begins playing'' *'Patrick:' Can you face it? The unknown. Can you take it? Da-na-na-na… *''enters the door and explodes Patrick’s smartphone with a rocket launcher'' *'Plankton:' Neptune, do I hate that song! Where’s your taste of music? And… uh… why isn’t SpongeBob here? *'Patrick:' He’s sick in bed, so I volunteered to take his spot for the night. *'Plankton:' I hope you’re as naive as SpongeBob is, or this is going to be a hard night. *'Patrick: '''What does “naive” mean? *'Plankton:' Let’s presume this will be an easy night. *takes out another smartphone from his pocket as Plankton heads into the kitchen'' *'Patrick:' Good thing I always keep a spare. *''looks up “naive” with a search engine'' *'Patrick:' “Naive”: having a lack of experience or wisdom on a subject, able to be easily tricked. Oh, so that’s what it means. *''awkward silence lasts for a few seconds '' *'Patrick:' He went into the kitchen, didn’t he. This calls for some action music! *''clicks some more buttons, and “Crime Scene” by Los Straitjackets begins to play, he begins to chase after Plankton in the kitchen to discover he already has the formula in his hands'' *'Plankton: '''Too late now, Patrick! *'Patrick: Given any thought to how you’re going to get out? *'''Plankton: Oh, right. And I hate this song too! *''explodes Patrick’s smartphone with a piece of C4, which also explodes the entire Krusty Krab, the formula is found to be on the ground in shreds '' *'Patrick:' Really, you don’t like that song? *''immediately begins collecting the shreds of the formula, Patrick is sitting down not doing a thing about this, the scene cuts back to SpongeBob’s bedroom '' *'SpongeBob:' I’m worried about Patrick. What if Plankton tried to steal the formula? Nah, that’s ridiculous. And if Plankton did come, Patrick would step right to his feet and stop him! *''scene cuts to Patrick, eating potato chips while watching Plankton collect the shreds, the scene cuts back to SpongeBob '' *'SpongeBob: '''While he plays “Crime Scene” by Los Straitjackets on his smartphone! He really likes that song, I bet Plankton would too. *scene cuts to Patrick and Plankton '' *'Patrick:' Can I play the song again on my third smartphone? *'Plankton:' How many smartphones do you even have?! *'Patrick:' Hmm, let me count. *''takes off his pants and turns them upside down, thousands of smartphones begin to fall out of a pocket, the smartphones begin to pile up and they eventually reach their way to SpongeBob’s house and smash through his window '' *'SpongeBob:' Did Patrick try to count his smartphones again? For the last time, ninety-eight quadrillion and sixteen smartphones! We waste so much time counting them. *''and Plankton climb into SpongeBob’s window '' *'Patrick:' Hi SpongeBob! There’s ninety-eight quadrillion and fourteen smartphones! *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, you forgot to count two others. *'Plankton:' No, I exploded those ones. *''gasps'' *'SpongeBob: '''Plankton! *'Plankton:' That’s right! And I glued together the formula! The ingredients to a Krabby Patty are… wait a second, this paper is blank! *'Patrick:' Yeah, you do realize that was just a random piece of paper, right? *'Plankton:' Darn it! Then where’s the real one? *'SpongeBob:' Well, duh! It’s hidden in the floorboards of Mr. Krabs’ house. *'Plankton:' You’re so naive to tell me that! *runs off '' *'SpongeBob:' What does “naive” mean? *'Patrick:' To have a lack of experience or wisdom on a subject and able to be easily tricked. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, so that’s what it means. *''awkward silence lasts for a few seconds '' *'SpongeBob:' He went into Mr. Krabs’ house, didn’t he. *'Patrick:' C’mon, SpongeBob! We have to catch him! *'SpongeBob:' But I’m sick! I can’t go! *'Patrick:' Oh right. Why don’t I just use the “Explode Plankton” app? *'SpongeBob:' Huh? *''takes a smartphone from the large pile of smartphones and taps a few buttons, the scene cuts to Plankton, under the floorboards of Mr. Krabs’ house, with the formula right next to him '' *'Plankton:' So, the secret formula is: two sesame seed buns… fresh-grown tomatoes sliced… and- *''camera cuts to a bird’s eye view of Mr. Krabs’ house, which abruptly explodes, the camera cuts between this explosion, footage of an actual atomic explosion, and red and blue lights flashing very quickly, as sounds of an explosion are heard that are cut off every time the camera switches to something different, this stops after a while and cuts back to SpongeBob’s house, where SpongeBob and Patrick are sitting with ashes on their faces on the floor of the now-exploded pineapple '' *'SpongeBob:' You sure have a thing for explosions, Patrick. *'Patrick:' You got that right! *''two begin to laugh, the scene eventually abruptly cuts to Plankton, also covered in ashes '' *'Plankton:' I hate my life. *''episode ends'' Trivia/Goofs *In the beginning of the episode, it is mentioned that Squidward had quit the Krusty Krab a day before the episode takes place. It is unknown if this will be permanent to the series. *Two running gags are used in the episode, which are: **SpongeBob or Patrick not knowing the meaning of "naive", then realizing Plankton went somewhere to get the formula. **Patrick plays music on his smartphones, but Plankton explodes them with something unnecessarily powerful because he doesn't like the songs he plays. *Originally, Patrick was going to play'' "Luv Delux"'' by The Cinnamon Chasers ''in favour of ''"New Map" by M83. This was changed for unknown reasons. *Plankton changes to a different shade of green each scene, although these changes are barely noticable unless you are looking for them. Category:Episodes Category:Patrick's Funtastic Life